


Wandering Our Solitary Way

by JellyDishes



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyDishes/pseuds/JellyDishes
Summary: Hawke has lost all of his memories, and if there is a way to hold onto the one person he still can...
Relationships: Male Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Wandering Our Solitary Way

The day the ceremony was to begin was one of the hottest recorded in Skyhold. The plants in the garden were wilting in the heat, and Garrett Hawke frowned as he lifted the blossom of a daisy that had sagged nearly to the point of touching the parched grass. Even the magically eternal spring cast over the castle couldn’t prevent the natural progression of life and death, any more than Hawke had been able to prevent the loss of his own memories.

Vivienne had told him shortly after meeting him for what he was told was the second time that it had been unavoidable. “All magic comes at a price,” she had told him down the length of an elegantly turned nose. “Yours… came dearer than we had expected.” She had started to turn away then, but what he had been able to see of her expression mirrored the one he imagined Varric was aiming at his back right now: pity. It set his teeth on edge, and made him vibrate with the need to move, to scream or cry or a combination of all three.

“Varric,” Garrett asked without turning around, “do you ever wish you could go back to the days before we met? I know you think about it,” he added, shoulders bunching up towards his ears.

He turned around to see Varric’s expression scream ‘ _yes_ ’ at him before it shuttered down as completely as the walls in Hawke’s own head. “No, Millpond,” Varric said. It came out a whisper, but fervent as a prayer. Varric reached out a shaking hand and laced their fingers together. “I don’t regret a second of it. The magic gave you back to me. We’ll get back what it took, I swear it, but… I can’t say that I want to go back to the days we looked right at each other without seeing anything.” Varric’s mouth was shaking, and Garrett wished very much to cover it with his own until his insides didn’t quite so much, and so he did.

“I love you, mister Tethras,” he murmured against Varric’s mouth, “but you’re a liar.”

Hours later as Varric set down his old name and took up the name Hawke, Garrett could only wonder whether he was a liar, too.


End file.
